Field of the Invention
A linear actuator is provided in the present disclosure, particularly a linear actuator having dual worms.
Description of Prior Art
Linear actuator is a mechanism having a worm and a worm gear engaged with each other, the worm and the worm gear are rotated relative to each other, and therefore let both move with respect to each other along an axial direction thereof. The Linear actuator could thereby move a heavy object. A conventional linear actuator having dual worms is applied for a long stroke motion. A conventional linear actuator having dual worms includes a telescoping sleeve with three segments and two assemblies having a worm and a worm gear. The worms and the worm gears are driven by a motor, and the telescoping sleeve is thereby moved.
Since two worms are arranged in the telescoping sleeve, the motor should be attached at a bottom or a lateral surface of the conventional linear actuator. Therefore, the conventional linear actuator is generally huge, and is not suitable for a narrow space.
A conventional linear actuator is disclosed in a prior patent TWM306065. The conventional linear actuator includes a telescoping sleeve and a motor arranged in the telescoping sleeve, and the conventional linear actuator is thereby downsized. The conventional linear actuator is driven by the motor via reduction gears, and motions of the conventional linear actuator are therefore unstable.
In views of this, in order to solve the above disadvantage, the present inventor studied related technology and provided a reasonable and effective solution in the present disclosure.